VISIONES 3 Sigue la saga de JediMagnet09Traducc
by sammynanci
Summary: Sam tiene una visión mientras está en la escuela y la familia se embarca en una nueva cacería esta vez junto a Bobby y el Pastor Jim.Esta vez el peligro se cierne sobre todos y Sam se pregunta si él será capaz de salvarlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Acá estoy aunque con un día de retraso (por lo que les pido mil disculpas) para dejarles la tercera parte de esta saga. Sam continúa con visiones y su hermano mayor con su adorable protección y cuidados ¿Habrá John mejorado su opinión sobre ellas? ¿Qué será lo que Sammy verá esta vez que indudablemente le advierte de un nuevo peligro?**

**Una nueva cacería resulta de esta dolorosa visión y esta vez será más peligrosa de lo que pudieron haber imaginado.**

**Si quieren saber que pasará sólo tienen que comenzar con este primer capítulo (de cuatro) de Visiones 3. Realmente la autora Jedimagnet (a quien agradecemos nuevamente) se ha inspirado con esta ya que es bastante larga (este primer capi lleva casi ocho hojas de Word) pero no por ello deja de ser intrigante, interesante, tierna, preocupante y …. ¡A leer!**

**Además quiero decir que nos alegramos (la traductora y yo) del recibimiento y los comentarios recibidos en Visiones 2 por lo que agradecemos al tendal de enamoradas que ha dejado Dean debido al último capítulo: Eva, Lauranthalasah, Selene (obviamente) por los reviews tan lindos que dejaron y a las que siguen fieles al adorable Sammy: Inugami (a la que respondo su pregunta: SIEMPRE está lindo Sam y la autora piensa lo mismo, xd! )*_* , TariElik y por supuesto yo, jajajaja. ¡Gracias por sus reviews, nos encantaron y ya le hemos enviado a JediMagnet09 (que se llama Amanda) todas sus emocionadas respuestas. ¡Sigan así, xd**!

**Ahora sí a disfrutar del capítulo 1!**

****

Sam no pudo evitar acobardarse. Él sabía que era un Winchester y como tal, no debería permitir que esos perdedores se metieran con él, pero no pudo evitarlo. Palabras como "fenómeno" le calaban muy hondo. Odiaba ser etiquetado de esa manera.

-¡Vamos, rarito! ¿Vas a pelear con nosotros?

-"Mierda. No debería ser cobarde. No ahora que me han llamado así"-pensó inquieto

-No, él no.

Sam se dio vuelta al oír la voz, incapaz de evitar la sonrisa de alivio y satisfacción que apareció en su rostro cuando vio a su hermano mayor parado allí, observando a los chicos bastante enojado.

-Pero yo si.

Los acosadores no se veían nerviosos. En todo caso estaban aburridos.

-¡Ah, mira, es el hermano mayor retardado del rarito! ¡Qué par! ¿No? El raro y el retardado. Uno de ellos comenzó a reír.

Ahora Sam hervía de ira.

-"¿Retardado? ¿Son tarados? Dean no es estúpido"-antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se había adelantado para pelear, pero una mano en su hombro lo impidió. Era Dean que lo estaba mirando.

La cara de Dean era dura, pero mirando sus ojos, Sam supo que Dean estaba herido y tocado por su ira.

-Retrocedan chicos o pronto van a estar nadando en su propia sangre en el piso-la voz de Dean les hizo la advertencia.

-¿Qué, estás demasiado asustado para pelear con nosotros, Winchester? ¿Vas a correr a casa a los brazos de mamá, retardado?

Los chicos habían tocado un nervio, finalmente. Los músculos de Dean se flexionaron, se tensionó todo y sus manos se cerraron formando puños.

-Si valoras tu lastimera e inservible vida, no vuelvas a decir eso otra vez.

Uh-oh. Ahora era Sam el que había apoyado una mano en el hombro de Dean, consciente de que esos estúpidos morones habían atravesado la línea y ahora estaban en territorio peligroso. Emitió un suspiro de alivio cuando sonó la campana indicando que el recreo había terminado.

Los chicos se fueron sintiéndose triunfadores, haciéndoles muecas a los Winchester.

-Gracias, Dean-le sonrió Sam y comenzó a dirigirse hacia su aula.

Dean asintió, su rostro despejado, pero sus ojos denotaban aún el conflicto y el disgusto que había pasado, claramente estaba pensando en su madre muerta.

-Cuídate, chico-murmuró y se fue.

Sam asintió, pero la ira brotó en su pecho otra vez. Esos imbéciles la iban a pagar.

Dean estaba aburrido. Estaba absolutamente, ridículamente totalmente aburrido. Odiaba la escuela. Debería haber estado fuera de allí cazando un fantasma o alguna otra cosa en vez de estar allí aprendiendo cosas inútiles que nunca más iba a volver a usar. Mierda. Dean se refregó los ojos, tratando de mantenerse despierto.

-"Agh, diablos, quisiera que se apareciera un fantasma justo ahora y justo aquí. ¡Eso sería fantástico! Así puedo salvarlos a todos. Salvo a esos idiotas de esta mañana. El fantasma puede arrojarlos por la ventana, por mi no hay problema. Así les mostraría quién es el "retardado". Estoy seguro que eso me lograría cierto…. em…..aprecio de parte de la señorita Becky Rawlins. Oh, si. De eso es de lo que estoy hablando"

-Sr. Winchester, ¿Está poniendo atención?

Esto es divertido. Sam pudo manejar su mente, aunque no estaba totalmente en la clase ni en lo que el maestro explicaba acerca de los nuevos conceptos del inglés moderno que se enseñan hoy. De todos modos era tema nuevo para todos menos para él. Había estado aprendiendo lo mismo en las últimas tres escuelas por las que había pasado. Por lo menos la tarea no le llevaría demasiado tiempo. Sam tuvo que ocultar una mueca ante el pensamiento de su hermano y esta nueva escuela. Dean seguramente estaba muy aburrido. Todos los conceptos repetidos.

En ese momento fue cuando se pasó la mano por la cabeza, frotándosela y entonces notó que un dolor comenzaba a hacerse notar en sus sienes.

-"No puedo esperar a ver a Dean después de la escuela. Va a estar de tan mal humor. Tiempo ideal para hacerle una broma"-Sam estaba seguro que le quitaría el mal humor a su hermano mayor, además del aburrimiento y el mal sabor que el recuerdo de su madre le habría dejado.

Sólo debía aguantar hasta el final de esta clase. Sólo esta. Desafortunadamente, Sam no estaba seguro de que pudiera llegar hasta el final de la misma. Su cabeza le estaba molestando mucho, y él sabía que si no salía inmediatamente del aula, comenzaría a gritar delante de todos y eso no iba a ser bueno.

-"¡Piensa, Sam, piensa! ¡Di algo!-finalmente, se levantó y pidió permiso para ir al baño. El profesor le sonrió y asintió-"Gracias a…. ¿Cómo les dice Dean? ¿Mis ojos de cachorro? Si, así es"-se dijo Sam mientras salía hacia el baño.

Sam corrió por el pasillo, agradeciendo cuando finalmente llegó a los baños y se encerró en el último y más grande. Dejó escapar un pequeño grito de sus labios, el dolor llegó en otra oleada y en ese instante supo que no podría soportarlo sin Dean. Tomó su celular y se las arregló para escribir cinco letras que sabía traerían a su hermano a toda velocidad y en pánico. "Ayuda".

-"Voy a pegarme un tiro. Lo juro. Una palabra más y lo hago… Espera… No tengo pistola. Okay. Qué tal si… no, no traje el cuchillo ¡Estúpidos guardias de seguridad de la escuela! Veamos… puedo…. Me pregunto si me lastimaría bastante si me trago una tiza… Hmm…no, demasiado lento y complicado. No es una buena idea. Ah, tal vez puedo convocar a un espíritu y… no, papá me mataría ¡Mierda!-luego de ese pensamiento desesperado fue que Dean oyó vibrar su celular en su bolsillo. Lo sacó con cuidado de no ser visto por el maestro. El mensaje que vio ahí, de Sam, logró que todos sus instintos de hermano mayor se pusieran en alerta y él entró en pánico.

"Ayuda"

Dean levantó su mano mientras ocultaba su celular y pidió ir al baño. Tenía que cuidar de su pequeño hermano.

-Aguanta, Sammy. Voy. Voy-murmuró mientras salía corriendo por el pasillo.

Sam estaba seguro que se estaba muriendo. El dolor le estaba taladrando la cabeza, y é sentía que agonizaba, sólo deseaba que todo terminara rápidamente. Una parte de él sabía que esto era sólo el inicio de otra de sus visiones.

-¡Dean! ¡Dean! ¡Por favor! No puedo hacerlo sin ti… ¡Me duele, Dean!-Sam ni siquiera podía pensar a causa del dolor. Pero parte de su lógico cerebro aún podía actuar y le ordenaba-"¡No grites! ¡No grites! Espera a Dean. ¡No grites! ¡No grites!"

-"Okay. No te asustes. Piensa. ¡PIENSA! Última clase del día, ¿Dónde está Sam?"-Dean subió hasta el tercer piso, decidido a buscarlo con la lógica. Aunque lo deseara, si corría por los pasillos gritando el nombre de su hermano, eso no iba a ayudar e incluso los iba a meter en más problemas-"No se cuál es el problema. No sé qué es lo que sucede. Podría estar desangrándose, podría estar muriendo… ¡No! No, estamos en la escuela, ¿Cómo alguien se va a desangrar hasta morir? Ups. No tientes al destino. Si alguien puede hallar una solución, ese es Sam"-pensaba cada vez más frenético.

Dean se asomó a la clase de Sam, su corazón latió más fuerte aún cuando no lo vio ahí.

-Okay. Ammm… baño. Intenta el baño-se dijo ansioso.

Dean abrió la puerta y entró, inmediatamente sus instintos se lo dijeron. Sam estaba ahí. Lo podía sentir. Lo sabía.

-¿Sammy?-llamó dubitativamente. Un quejido respondió a su llamado, haciendo que al mayor se le helara la sangre. Sam padecía un gran dolor. Eso es lo que Dean sabía.

-"Ah mierda. Visiones".

Sam no estaba seguro de cuando ocurrió exactamente pero de pronto Dean estaba allí abrazándolo con afecto.

-¿D-Dean?

-Estoy aquí, Sammy. ¿Una visión, verdad?

Una mueca fue el único gesto que Sam pudo dar como respuesta.

-Okay. Está bien. Va a pasar pronto, Sammy. Sólo aguanta-la voz de Dean era tranquilizadora y suave y Sam comenzó a relajarse sólo con oírla.

-"Dean está aquí. Todo estará bien. Él está aquí".

Dean abrazó a Sam y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, dulce y cuidadosamente. Él sabía lo que decía. La visión terminaría pronto. Pero mientras tanto iba a gritar y a sufrir. Dean recordó las anteriores visiones. Sam gritando perseguido por esas visiones aún en sueños

-D-Dean….duele-murmuró Sam, con tono lastimero, suplicándole por ayuda.

Dean sintió que le dolía el corazón con las palabras de su hermano.

-Lo sé, Sammy. Todo pasará. Yo estoy aquí.

Como si las palabras de Dean fuera todo lo que esperaba, Sam se encogió violentamente, cayendo hacia adelante, con la cara enterrada en el pecho de Dean, un grito agonizante, tapado por su camisa. Siguió un sollozo ahogado, las manos de Sam crispándose mientras se agarraba a su ropa, su cuerpo temblando y sacudiéndose por el dolor. Sam trató de decir el nombre de su hermano, pero no lo logró a causa de otra ola de dolor.

Dean atrajo a Sam hacia él, haciendo círculos con su mano en la espalda de su hermano, rezando en silencio a cualquier poder superior para que esto acabe.

Y como una respuesta a sus plegarias, de pronto Sam se relaja en sus brazos. Completamente laxo y en silencio, sin los gritos que venía profiriendo hasta ese momento. Su respiración se tranquilizaba también minuto a minuto. No importa cuántas visiones tuviera Sam, Dean nunca se iba a acostumbrar a ellas.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, Sam finalmente quedó totalmente relajado apoyado en su hermano.

Dean levantó su cabeza cuando oyó que la puerta se abría. El pánico le insufló adrenalina en su sistema –"No podemos ser atrapados"-pensó y su cuerpo ya estaba actuando. Tan suavemente como pudo se soltó del estrecho abrazo de su hermano y, pasando un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas, levantó su cuerpo y se quedó allí esperando que nadie hubiera visto aún el cuerpo laxo de Sam.

Sam comenzó a despertar justo en ese momento y Dean inmediatamente apretó su frente contra la de su hermano, murmurando palabras que sólo él podía oír:

-Está bien, Sammy. Sólo aguanta ¿Okay? Confía en mí, aguanta. Se terminó. Estás bien. Yo estoy aquí.

Sintió más que vio el rostro de Sam lleno de pánico, el dolor de cabeza causado por la visión dañándolo, y Dean sólo lo sostuvo más fuertemente en respuesta, su voz era inaudible para todos salvo para su hermano pequeño, continuó murmurando.

-"¡Vamos idiota, sal del baño ya!"-en silencio Dean maldijo al intruso.

Finalmente, el intruso se fue y Dean pudo tranquilizarse, mirando a Sam, quien justo abría los ojos en ese momento. Miró todo a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Dean. Se veía confuso, lo cual era "típico" después de un episodio.

-¿Crees que puedes pararte, Sam? Deberíamos salir de aquí antes de que alguien más pregunte. Puedes descansar en el auto ¿Okay?-esa era otra cosa que le molestaba a Dean acerca de las visiones de Sam. Los síntomas parecían aparecer cada vez más lentamente pero peor, mientras que el dolor de cabeza que advertía acerca del ataque venía después. Así que no sabían cuál era la situación. Dean sabía que Sam iba a estar débil físicamente bastante tiempo aún.

Sam asintió y Dean lo bajó con cuidado, pero mantuvo una mano sobre los hombros del hermano, sólo por si acaso. Estaba parado, tembloroso pero de pie. Dean tomó la mochila de Sam, lo ayudó a ponérsela, asomó su cabeza fuera del baño para asegurarse que no hubiera testigos. No los había, así que salieron del baño.

Se hizo evidente en el acto que Sam casi no podía mantenerse de pie. Estaba agotado y su dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando. Dean trató de ayudarle sin que Sam se diera cuenta, así que sostuvo la mochila, aliviándole el peso y a la vez asegurándose que no se cayera.

-¿Necesitas algo antes de que salgamos, Sammy?-preguntó Dean.

Sam hizo una pausa, pensando, luego sonrió levemente a su hermano mayor.

-¿Podemos pasar rápidamente por mi casillero?

Hubo un brillo extraño en los ojos de Sam que llamó la atención de Dean ¿Ira? ¿Molestia? ¿Irritación? ¿Determinación? ¿Todos los anteriores? Hmmmmmm…. El interés y las sospechas de Dean fueron instantáneos-"¿Qué escondes, hermanito?"

Caminaron hacia el casillero de Sam y Dean se puso tenso cuando vio quiénes estaban parados allí cerca. Los que los habían molestado esa mañana. Un segundo después los acosadores miraban a los Winchester.

Justo cuando Dean iba a enviar a su hermano al automóvil, pensando que él se podía ocupar de sacar lo que fuera del casillero de Sam, se oyó una fuerte explosión proveniente del casillero del acosador.

Los gritos se esparcieron por el pasillo, pero los más fuertes provenían de los bocones que a la mañana los habían insultado. Dean se tensionó al instante, alerta por el problema, pero Sam estaba sonriendo.

-¿Quién es un cobarde ahora?-murmuró Sam maliciosamente mientras a su lado Dean lo miraba con sorpresa. Una súbita risa brotó de su garganta inesperadamente.

-¡¿Tú no lo hiciste, no?

La mirada pícara de Sam respondió a su pregunta.

-Ah, Sammy, mi héroe-lo dijo sumamente tensionado, pero Dean se sintió conmovido por el acto de Sam. El hecho de que a él también le ofendieran las acusaciones de los acosadores le dijo a Dean que no era el único que tenía un hermano a quien cuidar. Sam también lo tenía-"Yo también te quiero, chico"-pensó conmovido transmitiéndole su pensamiento con un cálido apretón en el hombro.

Claramente, Sam había captado el mensaje ya que le sonrió ampliamente a su hermano y lo miró con sus famosos ojos de cachorro.

-Vamos, Sammy. Vayamos al Impala-la sonrisa de Dean era más tenue de lo normal, tenía los ojos cargados de preocupación-Diablos, Sam ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

-Fuegos artificiales. Los compré durante el almuerzo y los coloqué cuando él abrió su casillero- Sam sonaba orgulloso de su acto.

-¿Cómo sabías que él no iba a venir a su casillero entre la hora del almuerzo y ahora?

Sam hizo una mueca.

-Vengo a mi casillero entre cada clase normalmente, y como el de él está cerca del mío…

Dean sacudió su cabeza

-Lo ves después de la escuela todos los días.

Sam asintió y sonrió otra vez.

-Después de cómo nos trató esta mañana, no creo que vayamos a tener más problemas con él, al menos por un tiempo.

Dean estuvo de acuerdo.

-Si, probablemente no los tengamos.

-Dile a papá lo que viste, Sammy-lo instruyó Dean. Ellos habían llegado al motel y ahora estaban sentados a la mesa de la cocina.

John miraba a Sam con recelo, tratando de alejar sus propios sentimientos de desconfianza acerca de las visiones de su hijo

-"Confía. Confío en Sam. Sam confía en sus visiones también. Así que yo confío también en ellas"-se repetía disponiéndose a escucharlo. En teoría, así debía ser.

Sam mantuvo su mirada en la mesa mientras hablaba, consciente de que a su padre no le gustaban sus visiones pero que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para oírlo por su seguridad (y la de Dean).

-Estábamos cerca de un lago. Pude ver un cartel en donde decía que el lago se llamaba…-Sam sonrió levemente-"Lago Winchester". Había muchos árboles y se notaba que era un día cálido y lindo. Tú, papá, el Pastor Jim y el tío Bobby estaban allí. Yo no estaba. Tú estabas preocupado, alerta, tenso, así que era muy obvio que estabas cazando y que sabías qué estabas cazando. Ninguno de ustedes llevaba armas. Pero todos llevaban machetes y cuchillos. Creo que estaban hechos de hierro-Sam levantó la vista, escondió su cara entre sus manos por un segundo, se veía cansado-Eso es todo.

John se quedó en silencio por un instante, sintiendo encima de si la mirada de hielo de Dean, casi advirtiéndole.

-Okay. Quiero que ustedes dos se pongan a buscar un lugar llamado Lago Winchester y vean si allí está ocurriendo algo extraño. Yo haré un par de llamadas. Parece que el Pastor Jim y Bobby nos van ser útiles en esta cacería-dijo con firmeza "_¿Ves? __Eso no sonó prejuicioso o desconfiado, ¿Verdad? __Si. Dean y Sam deberían estar contentos con esto. Lo siento chico, supongo que "aceptar tus poderes" no es tan fácil como suena" _

_*******************************************_

_**Bueno, bueno, éste John! Tan cabezota! **_

_**¿Qué será de nuestros chicos después de la investigación de ese extraño lugar llamado Lago Winchester? ¿La cacería será muy peligrosa para alguno de ellos? ¿Quién estará en peligro mortal? **_

_**Muy pronto sabrán las respuestas, por favor dejar sus lindos reviews si estas interrogantes han causado preocupación, interés, miedo o algoooooo, jajajaja **_

_**Gracias a todas por leer! Saludos!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicas! Disculpen la demora esta vez si que me atrasé pero aunque no recuerdo si dije que esta saga la iba a actualizar también los viernes como a I´ll sleep…me pasé unos cuántos días debido al caluroso verano que estoy disfrutando en estas vacaciones así que encontrando un pequeño lugarcito dentro de mi tiempo acá me tienen para dejar el segundo capítulo.**

**Así que agradeciendo infinitamente a: ****Patriwinchester****: Gracias por registrarte y leer todas las Visiones! Espero que hoy no se te haga tan tarde al leer y coincido completamente: ¡Qué lindo que Dean cuida a su hermanito! Awwww besos y nos leemos!**

**TariElik****: Wau! Cuántas preguntas y reflexiones que has tenido con este capítulo. Tratando de responderte a algunas creo que debes recordar que esta saga de Visiones son escritas por otra persona (JediMagnet09) no por mí, yo sólo soy la beta de la traductora selenewinchester y las publico tal cual la autora las creó (o sea con los capítulos que ella escribió) Le transmitiremos a ella todos sus comentarios por lo que si sigue escribiendo (es lo que deseamos) sepa lo que les gusta a todas y lo que piensan así que muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Besos**

**Eva:**** Muy bien! Bravo por registrarte! Me alegro que este capítulo te divirtiera a nosotras también nos causó mucha gracia Dean en la clase,jajajaj y por supuesto también creemos que Dean cada vez está más tierno protegiendo a Sam (ya verás que esta faceta tan dulce viene en aumento, jejejej) Besotes a ti también!**

**Inugami****: Exactamente todas las partes que has descrito y te han gustado son las mismas que yo adoré (veo que coincidimos bastante amiga así que si quieres agregarme a tu Messenger mi mail figura en mi perfil, me encantaría!) Y sobre todo tu respuesta a mi pregunta todavía no se devela pero si la autora es tan samista como tú y como yo creo que podemos afirmar que nuestro pequeño Sammy siempre estará en peligro,xd! Gracias por los besos a las tres, serán enviados! Besotes**

**Casamy:**** Me alegro que alguien considere con más simpatía al Daddy que muy bien no la está pasando con la sorpresa de los poderes sobrenaturales de su hijo menor. Es cabezota, lo sabemos, pero ¿Cómo no amar a tan adorables criaturas, xd? Besos y gracias por leer!**

**Viictoriia:**** Pienso lo mismo ¡pobre pequeño con esas dolorosas visiones! Pero sin ellas Dean no sería tan adorablemente protector ¿O no? ¡Gracias por el apoyo!**

**Laura:**** Hola, gracias por volver a leer y comentar. Pensamos lo mismo que vos y por ello le pedí a la autora la posibilidad de traducir las historias. Es que tanto brotherly love nos ha derretido completamente. Tranquila que le daremos tus felicitaciones y los comentarios de todas. Besos.**

**Ahora si a disfrutar de lo que sigue que les aseguro se pone muy pero muy intenso, xd!**

_**Supernatural**_

-Okay, estuve buscando el lago Winchester-comenzó el mayor.

Los tres cazadores se dieron vuelta para mirar a Dean, con ansiedad. Bobby y el Pastor Jim habían llegado esa mañana luego del llamado de John, ambos deseaban ser útiles. Pero no sabían acerca de la visión de Sam y John deseaba que siguiera así. Cuantas menos personas supieran acerca de estas raras visiones, mejor.

-En el último mes, veinte personas desaparecieron en grupos de tres a ocho personas. La policía no tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando. No hay sangre ni nada fuera de lugar en los lugares de las desapariciones. Las casas rodantes y las carpas de quienes desaparecieron fueron halladas intactas, con todas sus cosas adentro. Es como si todos hubieran abandonado sus cosas y se hubieran ido. No había huellas de personas alejándose de sus cosas ni tampoco huellas digitales extrañas. De todos modos, la policía reportó que halló un rastro de agua alejándose en varias direcciones, o al menos eso es lo que ellos creen. No lo siguieron, porque no creyeron que eso sea importante como para reportarlo-Dean dejó un mapa sobre la mesa, indicando varios círculos rojos y varias líneas que salían de ellos, todas hacia la misma dirección-No siguieron las huellas mojadas pero aparentemente ellas iban en esta dirección-indicó Dean. Miró a Sam dedicándole una sonrisa de aliento y éste se acercó al grupo.

-He estado buscando criaturas que sigan este patrón. Ha sido complicado pero creo que estamos lidiando con algún tipo de criatura acuática o con un espíritu. Yo… mmm-Sam miró a Dean, nervioso por tener que compartir su opinión con estos cazadores experimentados. Dean apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Sam, asintiendo. Sam respiró profundamente-Creo que es un híbrido de ambas cosas. El rastro húmedo es lo único que deja, la gente desaparece sin dejar rastro y sus cosas quedan intactas. Opino que se trata de un 'Animus rapio phasmatis lacus' que se transforma en un espíritu ladrón de almas del lago. Se los mata con hierro-Sam volvió a mirar a Dean, cuyos ojos se entrecerraron al hacer contacto con los de su hermano. Era como en la visión. Todos ellos llevaban armas de hierro.

El Pastor Jim y Bobby se veían impresionados.

-Buen trabajo, chicos-los alabó el Pastor.

Sam se sonrojó inmediatamente y Dean se veía confundido con el cumplido.

-Gracias, Pastor Jim-respondió Sam suavemente.

John hizo un gesto de disgusto. Sam había elegido ese espíritu del agua por lo que había visto en su visión. Él estaba seguro que Sam había investigado algo, pero… Ellos se apoyaban demasiado en esas visiones.

…

Sam se sentó en el borde de su cama, mirando a la pared, dándose cuenta sólo vagamente de que Dean estaba sentado a su lado mirando televisión y su padre y los otros cazadores estaban discutiendo aspectos de la inminente cacería sentados a la mesa de la cocina. Su cabeza estaba comenzando a darle problemas y él sabía que debía decírselo a Dean, pero no quería alarmarlo y además estaba tan cansado de estas visiones. Tal vez no era una visión. Las personas padecen dolores de cabeza todo el tiempo. Una voz en su cabeza le decía: -"La gente normal tiene dolores de cabeza. Tú no eres normal" -Sam se sobresaltó-No. No soy normal. "Fenómeno" eso es lo que soy-justo cuando Sam se estaba por dar vueltas para advertirle a Dean de la posible visión que estaba por tener, su cabeza pareció explotar de dolor. Se agarró la misma con ambas manos, emitiendo un quejido suave

-Oh, mierda.

Dean se dio vuelta para mirar a Sam, alarmado por el quejido que había oído y lo vio agarrándose la cabeza. Dean lo supo al instante. Una visión

-¡Mierda!

Los tres cazadores se habían dado vuelta y estaban mirando a Sam con preocupación, pero Dean ya se estaba ocupando de él, se había arrastrado hacia el piso con su hermano, sosteniéndolo fuertemente entre sus brazos. Pero se olvidó rápidamente de los hombres que los miraban cuando su hermano dejó escapar otro quejido agonizante. Los síntomas estaban empeorando. Dean apretó aún más su abrazo protegiendo a su hermanito.

-Está bien, Sammy. Pasará pronto. Está bien.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Bobby con voz preocupada pero Dean no respondió. Obviamente luego tendría que explicar, y lo haría, pero no mientras su hermano se estaba quejando y retorciendo de dolor.

-…D-D-Dean…-la palabra sonó desesperada, agonizante-….d-duele, Dean….p-por favor…..haz que se detenga…D-Dean….-Sam enterró su cara en el pecho de Dean, su respiración era trabajosa, todo su cuerpo estaba tenso a causa del dolor.

-Está bien, Sammy. Sólo aguanta un poco más. Pasará, hermanito, pasará-cada momento que pasaba mientras Sam padecía dolor, con la respiración entrecortada, cada súplica por alivio que su pequeño hermano le hacía a él, se hundían profundamente en el corazón de Dean. Daría todo para aliviarle a Sam su agonía-¡Diablos! ¡Porque no empezará más rápido esta visión!

De pronto Sam comenzó a convulsionar, todo su cuerpo contrayéndose, un grito en su garganta que no podía salir. Dean se alarmó y miró a su hermano con sorpresa y dolor cuando los dedos de él se clavaron en su camisa y en su pecho en respuesta a su súbita agonía.

-¡Sam! ¡Sammy! ¡SAM!-lo llamó Dean entrando en pánico. Nunca había sido tan malo-Está bien, Sammy. Pronto pasará. Aguanta, Sammy. Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí, chico-Dean ya no estaba seguro de a quién estaba consolando.

Finalmente, Sam se relajó, emitió un quejido leve. Agradecido de que hubiera pasado, Dean no estaba preparado para cuando Sam dejó de respirar. Los segundos parecieron horas, cada momento que su hermano pasaba sin respirar le parecieron años.

Los dedos de Sam soltaron la camisa de Dean, todo su cuerpo débil, laxo, cayó en sus brazos.

Amablemente, Dean giró la cabeza de Sam hacia él, molesto aún por la fuerza de este último ataque. Su boca estaba relajada, sus ojos cerrados, su rostro bañado en sudor y pálido como el de un muerto.

-¿Sam?-Dean mantuvo su tono de voz suave, gentil.

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron lentamente, las lágrimas acudieron inmediatamente a ellos cuando recordó lo que había visto. Un sonido grave salió de su garganta.

Viendo su dolor, Dean comenzó a masajearle las sienes suavemente, esperando que eso le aliviara al menos un poco el dolor de cabeza.

-¿D-Dean?-la voz de Sam era casi inaudible, sus dedos agarrándose débilmente a la camisa de Dean.

El miedo en su voz hizo que Dean se sobresaltara, sus instintos de hermano mayor se activaron en el acto. Debe ser un nuevo récord

-Estoy aquí, chico. Se terminó. Estás a salvo.

Dean finalmente comenzó a captar el resto del mundo, cuando se dio cuenta que alguien estaba gritando.

-¿Qué demonios fue ESO, John? ¿Qué está sucediendo?-Dean sabía como manejar eso demasiado bien-¿Qué es lo que no nos estás diciendo?-Bobby era el que estaba gritando.

-HEY!-Dean gritó, atrayendo hacia sí la atención de todos-Déjenme poner cómodo a Sam, luego les explicaré todo-dijo ya tranquilo.

Mientras todos se sentaban, Dean sostuvo suavemente el cuerpo débil de su hermano en sus brazos y lo apoyó contra sí mientras se sentaba y arrimaba a la suya otra silla. Ayudó a Sam a sentarse, dejando que se apoyara en él, en su pecho. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, comenzó.

….

Al principio sólo hubo silencio, luego de que Dean terminó su historia. Como era de esperarse, el primero que habló fue John.

-Dean. Hijo. Aún creo que ustedes creen demasiado en esas visiones. Nosotros no conf…

La furia en la mirada de Dean le impidió seguir hablando.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS!-gritó furioso-¡Te lo advertí, papá! Te advertí lo que sucedería si seguías creyendo que las visiones de Sam son una mierda. Sam confía en ellas, yo, nosotros confiamos en él. Estas visiones no han hecho más que salvar nuestras vidas y las de otras personas. ¡Hasta que tengas una razón para no creer en ellas, guárdate tus dudas para TI MISMO! ¡Sam no necesita tus dudas ni yo tampoco! ¡Son lo suficientemente dolorosas por sí mismas como para tener que evitar decírtelo para que no comiences nuevamente con lo de que Sam es un maldito fenómeno malvado!-la mirada dura de Dean mantuvo la de su padre, luego la del pastor Jim y la de Bobby. Se quedó quieto, tranquilizándose cuando vio que ambos miraban a John luego de la última frase que pronunció.

Sam oyó y vio todo en silencio, apoyado en el pecho de Dean, aún demasiado débil como para sostenerse por sí mismo. Aún cuando estaba furioso, la mano de Dean palmeaba la espalda de su hermano, dibujando círculos suavemente, consciente de cuán exhausto y débil estaba Sam.

-"Por favor. Por favor confíen en mí. No quiero que ustedes también piensen que soy un fenómeno. Por favor confíen en mí"-pensaba con angustia_-_el único consuelo de Sam era que Dean estaba y siempre iba a estar de su lado. Se apoyó aún más en el pecho de su hermano a causa de su debilidad, pero sacaba fuerzas de su hermano mayor.

Bobby miró a Sam, su mirada se suavizó cuando vio los ojos de cachorro con los que el chico miraba con determinación a su hermano mayor antes de mirar a nadie más. La tristeza, el dolor y el miedo se veían claramente.

-Te apoyamos, chico-dijo con un gruñido-Hasta que sepamos más, tiene sentido usar tus visiones a nuestro favor.

La mirada de Sam se iluminó cuando se dio cuenta de que al menos Bobby le estaba concediendo el beneficio de la duda.

El pastor Jim sonrió lentamente.

-Nunca se sabe, Sam. Tal vez sean una bendición. Por ahora, sólo hacen el bien.

La esperanza creció en los ojos de Sam y miró ansiosamente al Pastor Jim y a Bobby, ambos asintieron con decisión. No había en sus ojos señal de desconfianza, temor o duda.

-"No estoy solo. No estoy solo"-sabiendo eso, el cansancio lo inundó. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y comenzó a inclinarse hacia adelante involuntariamente, trató de mantener sus ojos abiertos pero era casi imposible. La mano de Dean estuvo allí en el acto, suave pero firmemente lo recostó contra sí.

-Está bien, Sammy. Descansa. Puedes contarnos después lo que viste.

Los ojos de Sam se cerraron y su cabeza se apoyó en el hombro de su hermano, el sueño lo invadió casi instantáneamente.

Años de poner a dormir a su hermano pequeño y de compartir cuartos de motel significaban que Dean sabía en el acto cuando Sam se quedaba dormido. Mirando a los otros cazadores, Dean parpadeó levemente

-Vayamos. Cuanto más pronto acabemos con esto, más feliz estaré.

John empacó las cosas de sus chicos y las suyas. Dean estaba ocupado con su hermano, que aún dormía. Probablemente dormiría un par de horas más. La visión había sido agotadora y cada una de ellas era peor que la anterior.

Una vez que el automóvil estuvo cargado, el pastor Jim y Bobby se subieron a sus respectivos vehículos detrás del Impala. Dean salió un momento después con Sam firmemente sostenido en sus brazos. Se las arregló para abrir la puerta de atrás del vehículo, protestando acerca de "los pequeños hermanos que pesan" y que son "demasiado perezosos como para caminar por sí mismos". Pero se aseguró de acomodar a Sam en el asiento de manera que pudiera seguir durmiendo un poco más.

John tuvo que evitar sonreír cuando vio a sus dos muchachos por el espejo retrovisor.

-"Bueno tal vez yo no haya sido perfecto pero poner a Dean a cargo de Sam mientras crecía fue definitivamente un acierto. Fue bueno para ambos. Dean lo hace todo mejor cuando está motivado. Sam… bueno, el pobre chico necesita ser controlado_"-_John parpadeó pensativo y se preparó para seguir al Pastor Jim y a Bobby en el camino-Okay. Adelante con la cacería.

/

**¿Y bien? ¿Disfrutaron de la nueva visión aunque al pequeño le doliera tanto?**

**Ahora Bobby y el Pastor Jim ya lo saben todo y esta nueva cacería se tornará más y más peligrosa para ellos y un nuevo suceso traerá inesperadas consecuencias a la vida de los Winchester. Si quieren saber que pasará sólo tienen que leer el próximo capítulo que estará con ustedes en cuánto dejen sus lindos reviews,jejejej( volvió la chantajista** )

**Saludos a todas! Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Aquí sigue Visiones 3, disculpen la demora y como ya son las dos de la madrugada en mi país dejo el capi que sigue con un comentario pequeño pero un agradecimiento enorme a todas las personas (amigas) que están leyendo y comentando! Y a las que no comentan también, xd!**

**Winchestergirl93****: A mi también me hubiera encantado algo así en la serie, gracias por leer y por el deseo de disfrutar las vacaciones! Saludos**

**Inugami:**** amiga no puedo leer tu mail no sé que pasa, ya encontraremos la forma para conectarnos, tranquila y si puedes registrarte sería genial. Me alegro que te gustara tanto brotherly love por eso mi amiga y yo las elegimos para ustedes! Besos y hasta pronto!**

**TariElik****: Lamento hacerte leer mucho, xd, no sé que pasará pero estoy muy inspirada últimamente así que no sé si pronto no habrá novedades. Eso sí, lee cuando puedas no te atosigues! Gracias por el comentario del capi y por supuesto que te entiendo así que no te lías sola, jajajaj (además quiero que sepan que le mando a JediMagnet la traducción en inglés de sus reviews (traducidos por Selene obvio, yo sólo soy la intermediaria, jajajajaj!) Besos y nos leemos!**

**Casammy****: Adivina adivinador ¿quién resultará secuestrado? En este capi lo sabrás, jajajajaj! Me encantó lo de nuestro dulce bb, lo del cortocircuito de Dean y coincido en amar cuando Dean sale al rescate, xd! Abrazos a ti, sis! **

**Ahora si, Enjoy it!**

Sam se movió un poco, los ojos se abrieron para cerrarse inmediatamente, lentamente comenzaba a despertar.

Dean lo ayudó a sentarse en el asiento trasero, pero mientras tanto mantuvo una mano sobre su hombro para asegurarse que su hermano no fuera a caerse.

-Hey, Sammy.

Sam lo miró, sonriendo levemente.

-Hola Dean.-miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta inmediatamente que estaba en el automóvil. El pastor Jim y Bobby conduciendo sus propios vehículos delante de ellos-¿Estamos camino al Lago Winchester?-preguntó.

Dean asintió.

-Si. ¿Estás listo para contarnos lo que viste?

Sam dudó, pensando acerca de la visión que había tenido. No tenía mucho sentido para él, pero tal vez su familia pudiera sacar algún provecho de ello.

-Bueno, mucho de lo que pude ver era paisaje. Pude ver a un grupo de árboles que estaban apartados de un modo extraño, demasiado apartados, distintos al resto del bosque. Había unas cuevas. Una más grande que la otra, brillante como si hubiera una luz dentro de ella y una mujer estaba parada en la entrada. Ella no era…- Sam trató de recordar, agradeciendo la mano de Dean apretando su hombre para reconfortarlo-Ella no era natural. Normal. Su cabello era casi verde, como si fueran algas, muy delgada y alta. Su piel era pálida y brillaba como si estuviera mojada, pero no lo estaba. Vestía un extraño vestido blanco. Creo que era el espíritu del agua. La peor cosa que tenía eran sus ojos. Eran totalmente negros con un pequeño punto blanco en el medio. Era realmente aterrador-terminó Sam con un estremecimiento-Se veía como si esperara algo. Oí una especie de llamado, nada que haya podido reconocer, y ella levantó su cabeza, como si hubiera visto u oído algo que estaba esperando. Eso fue todo-concluyó el menor con algo de miedo en la voz.

En el automóvil sólo hubo silencio mientras su familia procesaba los nuevos datos, luego Dean decidió que todo eso era demasiado solemne y que Sam necesitaba alegrarse un poco.

-Suena como si fuera tu tipo, Sammy.

Sam rodó sus ojos.

-Muchas gracias, Dean. No salgo con chicas normales, menos lo haré con una sobrenatural. Además, tengo sólo 13 años-señaló. No pudo esconder su sonrisa de su hermano mayor

Dean sonrió también.

-Sabes, Sammy, si quieres salir con chicas bonitas, sólo necesitas recordar una cosa. Actúa como yo.

Sam se rió con ganas de la ocurrencia de su hermano.

-Si. Seguro.

Antes de llegar al Lago Winchester, los cazadores se reunieron alrededor del Impala para discutir sus opciones.

-Basándonos en lo que Sam vio en su segunda visión, podemos confirmar que nos enfrentamos a un espíritu acuático-comenzó John.

Bobby asintió. Tomó el libro que Sam tenía en sus manos en esos momentos.

-De lo que he visto e investigado, tenemos dos opciones para lidiar con esta cosa. Está la posibilidad simple, cazarla y acabar con ella con armas de hierro, decapitándola. Aunque no parezca ése es el modo seguro. La otra opción es mucho más peligrosa-hizo una pausa mirando serio a todos los cazadores y continuó-Hay un hechizo latino que acaba con ella, pero tiene que estar alimentándose mientras se recita el hechizo. Y debe ser la misma persona que sirve de alimento la que recita el hechizo, para lo cual debe beber una poción para evitar morir. Pero los efectos secundarios de esa poción son muy desagradables. Es riesgoso pero muy efectivo… Tengo algo de la poción en el automóvil, por si deciden ese camino-concluyó esperando la reacción del grupo que lo escuchaba atento.

John miró al pastor Jim y a Dean, luego asintió.

-Somos varios, así que definitivamente la primera opción es la que tomaremos.

Estando de acuerdo con ello, los cazadores tomaron sus armas. John miró a Sam cuando se preparaban a salir.

-Sam, quiero que te quedes aquí. Los espíritus acuáticos son peligrosos y ni siquiera estoy de acuerdo con que Dean venga con nosotros. Quédate en el automóvil-claramente era una orden.

Sam se sintió sumamente contrariado por ello, pero sabía que era inútil discutir.

Sintiendo lástima por su pobre hermano, Dean le palmeó el hombro.

-Está bien, Sam. Volveremos antes de que te des cuenta. No quiero dejar solo a mi hermanito "grano-en –el-trasero" demasiado tiempo. Conociéndote, seguro que te secuestran. Eres peor que Louis Lane, Samantha-bromeó el mayor.

Sam rodó sus ojos otra vez, pero sus labios se tensionaron evitando el llanto que le brotaba.

-Sólo estás celoso de no tener un Superman que te rescate-respondió. Parpadeó. No era su mejor respuesta, es más, tal vez era una de las peores, pero la mirada que le lanzó Dean le aseguró que esa respuesta no sería olvidada y sería objeto de muchas bromas en el futuro.

Mirando a su familia y amigos alejarse, Sam estaba seguro que el grupo se veía tal como lucían en su visión.

_-"No me gusta esto. Hay algo equivocado". _

Dean siguió a su padre con cuidado, el grupo en silencio seguía al rastro que el reporte policíaco decía haber detectado. Dean mantenía sus ojos abiertos para detectar la escena que Sam había descrito más temprano, pero aún no había visto nada como eso. Sospechaba que no iban a ver nada hasta que estuvieran demasiado cerca del área de las huellas de agua.

Estaban cerca. John podía sentirlo. El área rebosaba de algo…oscuro. Definitivamente estaban cerca.

Un súbito escalofrío que recorrió su columna vertebral lo hizo detenerse. Aunque normalmente no lo hacía, un estado de alerta hizo que necesitara asegurarse de que Dean estaba detrás de él.

-¿Dean?

Su hijo le respondió un segundo después con tono cauto y preocupado.

-¿Papá?

John tragó con angustia, asió más firmemente su machete, decidido a acabar con la criatura antes de que matara más gente.

-Está aquí.

-Algo está mal, algo está mal, algo está mal-su mente no podía dejar de repetir ese pensamiento.

Los nervios estaban destrozando a Sam. Una horrible sensación de oscuridad y vacío estaba llenando la boca de su estómago y lo volvía loco. Él sabía que algo estaba mal. Ellos tenían problemas.

Las palabras de Dean regresaron a su mente.

-Te apoyo, hermanito, no importa lo que suceda.

Sintió el coraje crecer en su pecho, alejando el temor y la ansiedad. Dean siempre lo había protegido, siempre lo había hecho y probablemente siempre lo haría. Dean siempre había estado allí para él, aunque eso significara enfrentar a su padre o a cualquier cantidad de seres horrorosos. No importaba el problema, Dean estaba allí, ayudándolo, defendiéndolo.

-Yo también te apoyo, hermano mayor-se dijo con firmeza.

Sam tomó la botella con un líquido asqueroso que estaba en el asiento trasero del automóvil de Bobby, mirando el libro una vez más para estar seguro de comprender las instrucciones. Una vez que la tomara, tendría una hora para estar seguro de que la criatura se alimentara y acabar así con ella. Las advertencias de Bobby acerca de los efectos secundarios regresaron a su mente, pero las ignoró con decisión. Dean tiene problemas. Necesita ayuda. Tengo que hacer algo.

Un súbito pensamiento asaltó a Sam. Su visión. Recordó la escena que había visto y se dio cuenta de algo que no había visto antes. Había una pequeña luz cerca de las cuevas, brillando menos que la luz que provenía de la cueva principal, pero aún así se veía. Hay otro modo.

-¡Eso es!-en su cabeza se formó un plan. La única cosa que sabía sin dudar era que si sobrevivía a esto, Dean lo iba a matar.

Dean se despertó suavemente, dolorido, parpadeando lentamente mientras se movía. Su cuerpo le dolía, aunque estaba casi seguro de no tener nada roto y que no estaba seriamente herido.

-¿Dean? ¿Estás despierto, hijo? Tienes que levantarte, Dean.

Reconociendo la voz de su padre, Dean se obligó a abrir los ojos. Y los abrió más aún cuando vio en dónde estaba. Yacía en el suelo de una cueva, atrapado en una jaula con su padre, el pastor Jim y Bobby.

-Oh, mierda.

Había más de una criatura. Dean recordó eso. La emboscada había sido bien planeada y ejecutada. No deberían haber fallado, pero eran cuatro criaturas.

-Sammy está allá afuera solo, papá-dijo Dean suavemente mirando a su padre, con temor en la voz y en sus ojos "_Sam está solo. Sam está solo. Vamos a morir y Sam quedará solo, indefenso" _

John comprendió las palabras.

-Lo sé, Dean.

Los cuatro espíritus del agua estaban cerca de allí. Dean puso atención a su conversación, con la esperanza de oír algo útil, aunque dudaba que pudiera hacerlo. Se dio cuenta que los otros cazadores también escuchaban, ya que las cuatro mujeres estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerlo.

-El joven no estaba en ninguna parte-dijo uno, animosamente.

-¡Tenemos que hallarlo!-otra, claramente la líder, respondió.

Dean miró a su padre con miedo, casi en shock

-Sam-murmuró

-Él es especial y lo quiero. El joven es mío. ¡Hállenlo! ¡Hállenlo y tráiganmelo! Su fuerza vital me hará vivir muchos años, no como los humanos comunes-hizo un extraño ruido de felicidad, causando un estremecimiento de terror en el cuerpo de Dean.

-¡NO hables así de él, fenómeno! ¡Si lo tocas, te juro que no tendrás lugar donde esconderte!-le gritó Dean furioso-¡Te voy a cazar y a matar con mis propias manos!

-¡No es justo tenerlo para ti sola!-siguió otro ser sin prestarle atención

-¡NO! ¡Me lo he reservado para mí misma! ¡Pueden alimentarse de los otros humanos, pero el muchacho es mío, nadie lo tocará! ¡El joven es mío!- respondió la líder, furiosa

-Bueno, eso no es justo.

Dean se quedó congelado cuando oyó la voz, el temor atenazaba su corazón.

-Sam ¡NO!

**Reitero: XD! Sammy NOOOOOO! ****¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Podrá el pequeño dulce bb rescatar a su familia y amigos y no morir en el intento? **

**Ya saben que deben hacer para descubrir este misterio (¿hace falta que les diga? SÍ! Dejen lindos reviews,please! Hasta el siguiente! Saludos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola amigas! Con mucha alegría por el éxito de esta saga y los lindos comentarios recibidos acá he llegado a dejar el capítulo final de Visiones 3. Ya la semana que viene comenzaremos con la parte cuatro de esta saga que se pone cada vez mejor!**

**Muchas gracias a: **

**Casammy****, que aunque insista en decir "mi" Sammy (cuando debería saber compartir *_*) es siempre bien recibida con sus comentarios, jajajaj. Hablando en serio, me alegró que al menos sanó un poco la herida que nos dejaron esos jdhjafhdjkfdjfh de la CW. Abrazos sister! Tienes razón sobre "nuestro" Sammy, xd!**

**Winchestergirl93:**** Con toda la razón en lo que has destacado, xd! Yjfnjdfjdfjdfj a Ruby! (inserte emoticon enojado) Gracias por leer y comentar!**

**Nora29:**** Me alegro que estés presente y te entiendo perfectamente, tanto la traductora (Selene) como yo (su beta) somos visioadictas desde que conocimos estos fics! Por supuesto le haremos llegar a JediMagnet09 los comentarios y felicitaciones de todas! Saludos!**

**Patriwinchester:**** Me alegro que estés y espero hayas disfrutado tus vacaciones! Me imagino a los ojitos por eso acá está lo que sigue. Disfruta de tu adorado Dean que acá va a sufrir bastante por su hermanito, xd. Besos**

**Viictoriia:**** Ups! Lamento que se cortara justo en la parte que más te emocionaste pero no dudes que ahora vas a sentir lo mismo y con mucha más tensión! Saludos y gracias por esperar!**

**Inugami:**** Coincido! Realmente eres un as, jajajaj, así que muy pronto te agrego a mi msm para que podamos compartir nuestras parecidas neuronas (y acá me dije as yo misma, jajajjaj) Besos y como siempre GENIALES tus comentarios!**

**Loolbox:**** WAU! Esa conclusión es la primera vez que la leo y coincido por completo (SEGURO sacaron su tan cute amor de Mary Y LO CABEZOTAS DE John, jhajajja) Espero que lo que vas a leer te quite las ansias que la espera te dejó. Saludos y nos leemos!**

Sam se agachó y entró en la caverna, caminando tranquilamente, tal como su padre y su hermano le habían enseñado. Podía oír a los espíritus del agua discutiendo

-¡Mierda, hay más de uno!- y podía sentir su sangre que corría por sus venas desbocada con las palabras que acababa de oír.

-El joven no está por ninguna parte.

-"¡Están buscándome!"-pensó asustado.

-¡Debemos hallarlo!-agregó otra con enojo-Él es especial y lo quiero. El jovenzuelo es mío. ¡Hállenlo! ¡Hállenlo y tráiganmelo! Su fuerza vital va a mantenerme viva por años, no como los otros humanos comunes-un chillido estremecedor causó que Sam comenzara a sudar y a sentir oleadas de miedo que invadían todo su ser.

"¿Humanos comunes?_"_

A Sam no le gustaba cómo sonaba esa expresión-_¿_Qué demonios significa eso?

-¡No es justo que sólo tú te alimentes de él!-gritó otra.

-¡NO! ¡Me he reservado ese privilegio! Pueden alimentarse de los otros cazadores, pero no toquen al chico. Ese es mío-dijo la que había hablado primero.

Moviéndose hacia adelante, Sam usó las últimas reservas de coraje que tenía y puso la mueca clásica de Dean en su cara.

-"Bueno, Dean dijo que actuara como él para atraer mujeres"-pensó recordando a su hermano y lo que lo había llevado hasta ahí

Siguió avanzando, actuando con confianza y cuando llegó, habló.

-Bueno, eso no es justo.

Obtuvo la atención de todos, en el acto. Decidido a no mirar a su familia, Sam se concentró en los espíritus del agua.

-Afortunadamente el hecho de que sean cuatro, no afecta al hechizo-se dijo y continuó hablándoles a las sorprendidas criaturas del agua-Si soy tan especial como tú dices, seguramente ustedes tres no van a dejar que sólo ella se alimente de mí. Lo mejor es que me compartan.

Los espíritus del agua se le acercaron, deteniéndose a poca distancia de él.

-Eres muy estúpido de haber venido aquí, chico.

Sam mantuvo la mueca en su cara, levantando una ceja.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato? Suéltenlos y yo me quedaré con ustedes. No voy a resistirme.

La voz de Dean resonó en la caverna, llena de horror y dolor

-¡NO! ¡SAM! ¡CORRE!

Sam se sobresaltó con el grito, su máscara se alteró por un momento antes de obligarse a controlarse y enfrentar a los espíritus del agua. No pudo tener el mismo nivel de indiferencia que había simulado antes.

Uno de los espíritus del agua avanzó hacia él, su rostro serio, aunque se podía ver una mueca de comprensión en sus ojos.

-De acuerdo.

_-"_Si, seguro. Como si fueras a cumplir tu parte del trato. Aparentemente, crees que soy muy estúpido"-pensó Sam y se las arregló para mantener su cara de póker.

-Los chicos siempre son más sabrosos. Sus almas no están corrompidas por los años, por la vida, siguen siendo inocentes y puros-dijo uno de los espíritus señalándolo con su dedo.

Sam se estremeció con el pensamiento pero lo rechazó rápidamente, avanzó más, acercándose a las criaturas.

Otro grito de Dean, suplicándole que corriera, hizo que Sam temblara otra vez, pero no tuvo tiempo de mirar a su hermano. Los espíritus del agua se estaban moviendo.

Con una velocidad sobrenatural, se pusieron a su lado, rodeándolo.

Un segundo después, la agonía pareció instalarse en su pecho, desparramándose por todo su cuerpo hasta que no le quedó una pulgada sin dolerle, sin quemar, sin chillar. Algo húmedo comenzó a brotar de su nariz, de su boca, de sus oídos y una parte distante de su ser reconoció que estaba sangrando, probablemente mucho. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía, emanando una luz blanca mientras ellas se alimentaban y por un segundo, su mente quedó en blanco por la agonía. Un grito profundo llegó a sus oídos, retumbando dentro de la cueva, multiplicando el sonido hasta dejarlo casi sordo.

Supo que el momento en que actuaba la poción había llegado.

A pesar del dolor que aumentaba a cada instante, su mente se aclaró lo suficiente como para recordar lo que estaba haciendo, recordó el hechizo que había memorizado en tiempo récord. Se dio cuenta que el grito distante que había oído era de Dean, con su voz aterrorizada y sintió el dolor en su corazón al saber que su hermano sufría por él. Los otros cazadores gritaban con enojo. Dean lo hacía con desesperación. Comenzó a murmurar el hechizo, interrumpiéndose en ocasiones a causa de los quejidos que no podía dejar de emitir.

Los espíritus del agua disminuyeron su ataque mientras él seguía con el hechizo y su voz se hizo más segura a medida que avanzaba, hasta que se transformó en un grito desesperado y decidido. Finalmente, los espíritus del agua se alejaron de él, agonizando y comenzaron a desintegrarse lentamente, el agua saliendo de ellos a torrentes, sus cuerpos desapareciendo, hasta que sólo quedaron charcos en el suelo.

Sam yacía en el suelo de la caverna, con el pecho comprimido, el rostro pálido, la sangre continuaba saliendo de su nariz, oídos y boca. Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan débil, tan agonizante.

Sólo el sonido de su familia llamándolo, la desesperación oyéndose en sus voces, le dieron la fuerza y el poder para levantarse. Trató de ponerse de pie, pero cayó nuevamente al piso, aunque alcanzó a poner las manos delante. No se movió por un segundo, los ojos cerrados, la respiración trabajosa. Finalmente, lo intentó nuevamente. Esta vez, lo hizo lentamente.

Lenta, dolorosamente, se dirigió a la jaula donde lo esperaba su familia.

Sam lo iba a caratular luego como una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho en su corta vida. Nunca había querido darse por vencido tanto como hoy. Pero las suaves palabras de coraje y ánimo que le llegaban de su hermano, le permitieron llegar hasta las rejas de la jaula. Cayó al suelo otra vez, sin aliento, el costado le dolía terriblemente.

Un toque suave en su mejilla lo devolvió a la realidad. Sus ojos se abrieron, pero su visión era borrosa y distorsionada. Sólo cuando su hermano habló, se dio cuenta que era él quien lo había tocado.

-Está bien, Sammy. Está bien. Tienes que liberarnos hermanito, luego podrás descansar. Los has hecho bien, chico, sólo que has sido demasiado arriesgado.

Sam se obligó a sí mismo a concentrarse y miró la jaula, contando las figuras borrosas, asegurándose que todos estuvieran allí.

-¿Dean?-su voz era débil, baja, casi parecía un susurro.

-Si, Sammy-su voz era amable y paciente.

Sam se agarró de las barras de la jaula y con un gran esfuerzo se obligó a ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la puerta de la jaula. Trató de abrir el candado con una pequeña cortaplumas que tenía, pero su visión borrosa y su debilidad no se lo permitían. Sus manos temblorosas lo hacían aún más dificultoso. Pero, concentrándose, estaba seguro de llevar a cabo el rescate que había venido a hacer.

-"Te tengo, Dean. Debo mostrarle a Dean...que estoy aquí por él"-pensó en medio de su dolor buscando hallar las fuerzas que se le escapaban.

La figura que Sam identificó como su padre, se movió hacia él. Sam se sorprendió de oír preocupación en su voz cuando éste habló.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto? Sam, deberías saber que ellas no iban a hacer el trato-lo reprendió John suavemente, sintiendo aún el dolor de ver a su hijo menor gritando.

-Somos afortunados de que te pudieras aprender el hechizo de memoria, Sam-comentó Bobby.

Sam respondió con un casi inaudible:

-Sabía que no iban a cumplir cuando estuvieron de acuerdo en hacer el trato.

Se quedaron todos sorprendidos, mirando a Sam hasta que Bobby habló.

-Tomaste la poción. Intentaste la otra opción.

Dean explotó.

-¿Tú planeaste esto? ¿Estás LOCO?-le dijo, furioso.

Sam se detuvo, mirando aún al candado, luego continuó murmurando tranquilamente.

-No creí que doliera tanto-otra pausa, luego-Funcionó, ¿O no?

Trató otra vez de abrir el candado, la frustración crecía en su ánimo pero, a causa de su vista nublada y de sus manos temblorosas, no lo logró. Finalmente, se detuvo, apoyando su dolorida cabeza contra los barrotes de la jaula.

La visión del sufrimiento de su hermanito había empujado hacia adelante a Dean. Acercándose a él.

-Dean… ¿Puedes?…..No puedo…¿Me ayudas, por favor?-pidió finalmente Sam suavemente, cerca de estallar en llanto.

La cara de Dean se suavizó, la ira se escurrió como agua. Él nunca había podido estar enojado mucho tiempo con su pequeño hermano, especialmente si Sam estaba tan débil y necesitado como en ese momento. Sacó las manos entre los barrotes, tomó las manos de Sam y le ayudó a abrir el candado.

Tan pronto como la puerta estuvo abierta Dean la abrió con cuidado, maniobrando en el pequeño espacio disponible. Se dispuso a ayudar a su hermanito, que a estas alturas parecía medio muerto: el cansancio y los efectos secundarios de la poción se veían en su rostro. Ayudó a Sam a apoyarse en él, salió rápidamente del camino para permitir a los otros cazadores salir de la jaula.

-Cuídalo, Dean La poción que ha tomado tiene feos efectos secundarios.

John miró a su pálido muchacho antes de tomar una rápida decisión.

-Saquémoslo de aquí.

Dean impidió que alguien más tocara a su hermano. Personalmente llevó a Sam hasta el automóvil y eligió sentarse atrás con él de manera de poder controlarlo más de cerca. Esta cacería había sido muy peligrosa, casi le había costado la vida a su pequeño hermano, al que él había criado, a su mejor amigo. No iba a apartar a Sam de su vista por un largo tiempo.

Sam había comenzado a sentirse realmente mal. No estaba seguro si era la poción que había ingerido o que estaba deseando que esta cacería acabara de una vez. Se sentía terrible. Su estómago lo hacía sentir incómodo, le dolía mucho y cada músculo de su cuerpo gritaba de dolor. Sabía que tenía fiebre y en silencio maldijo, dándose cuenta que lo peor aún no había llegado.

A Dean no le gustaba cómo estaban yendo las cosas para su hermano. Sam se veía muy mal, su rostro pálido y cubierto de sangre seca, ya que había dejado de sangrar hacía apenas unos minutos. El dolor se reflejaba en su rostro y Dean tragó con angustia, dándose cuenta que Sam iba a empeorar. Se dio cuenta que podía vomitar en cualquier momento. Él había criado a Sam desde la tierna edad de seis meses (Dean mismo tenía sólo cuatro) y conocía cuando Sam tenía fiebre.

Decidió que Sam tenía que animarse un poco así que Dean se puso melodramático, atrayendo al instante la atención de Sam.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Sam con curiosidad.

-Sabes, Sammy, cuando te dije que actuaras como yo para conseguir chicas, no era eso exactamente lo que quería decir. Yo quería decir chicas sexys. Humanas, por empezar. Preferiblemente, a quienes no les gusten las almas.

Los labios de Sam formaron una sonrisa.

-No sé, Dean, las chicas que tú te consigues no actúan como humanas y si no están tras tu alma, no sé qué más les puedes ofrecer.

Dean levantó una ceja.

-Sammy, criticar la habilidad de un hombre para conseguir chicas, es bajo. Sabes, vas a sufrir por eso, ¿Lo sabes, no?-su expresión seria se suponía que debía hacer reír a Sam, pero Dean percibió un gesto de preocupación en la cara de su hermano. Un gesto extraño que se transformó en el gesto que ponía Sam cuando quería hablar de sentimientos "Aquí viene. Así es"-pensó

Finalmente, Dean decidió que necesitaban el momento sentimental, lo indujera Sam o no. Necesitaban hablar.

-¿Estás bien, Sammy?

Al principio Sam no respondió. Cuando Dean estaba pensando que iba a tener que hacerlo de la manera difícil, Sam lo miró lentamente, encontrándose con su mirada por un instante.

-Estaba pensando…

Dean levantó una ceja cuando Sam se detuvo.

-¿Acerca de…?-lo urgió, con un poco de impaciencia.

Sam dudó, luego continuó suavemente.

-Tenía miedo, Dean. No sabía si iba a poder ayudarte o si mi plan iba a funcionar… Tenía tanto miedo-admitió-Yo sólo… sólo desearía…. ser más como tú… "Dios. No puedo creer que esté diciendo esto en voz alta. Juro que es la fiebre_"_-pensó algo turbado-"No tenía que tener miedo".

Dean no pudo menos que ser sorprendido por las palabras de Sam. El chico era la persona más lista que conocía y, definitivamente, una de las más corajudas. Había visto tanto, tanto mal en el mundo. Y todavía seguía siendo tan inocente. Se las arreglaba para permanecer tan… puro cuando veía tantas cosas. Todo eso asombraba a Dean.

-"Tengo que admitirlo, me alegro que el chico aún no haya crecido y se haya dado cuenta que es un héroe. El trabajo que hará es el de un superhéroe"_-_Dean sólo lo miró, evitó sonreír ya que el chico iba a pensar que se estaba riendo de él. Nada más lejos de la verdad.

-Sam, está bien tener miedo. Hiciste un gran trabajo y lo que hiciste requirió un gran coraje. Tenías miedo, pero lo hiciste igual. Eso es lo que cuenta, Sam. Sabes, chico…yo también hubiera tenido mucho miedo. Es natural, Sammy. Coraje no es no tener miedo nunca. Coraje es estar aterrado pero continuar igual.

Sam le dedicó a Dean una sonrisa débil.

-¿John Wayne, Dean? ¿En serio?

Dean parpadeó

-Ha sido un largo día, Sam. Dame un descanso-dijo suavemente a la defensiva-Estoy tratando de darte buenos consejos.

Sam sonrió suavemente.

-Lo sé, Dean. Gracias.

-De nada, chico.

Dean asintió y Sam cerró los ojos con cansancio. Su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse. Dean sujetó a su hermanito, preocupado de que se golpeara.

-Sam se desmayó, papá-anunció con angustia en la voz.

John miró al asiento trasero con preocupación.

-Está bien, Dean. Vamos a llevarlo al motel y lo controlaremos.

Por los siguientes dos días, Dean ayudó a su hermano a lidiar con los efectos secundarios de la pócima que había tomado. Lo peor llegó cuando finalmente el cuerpo de Sam eliminó de su sistema el veneno. Vomitó violentamente durante horas, hasta que no tuvo nada más que devolver. Dean se sentaba junto a él cada vez, masajeándole la espalda, hablándole suavemente, ayudándolo lo mejor que podía.

Luego de eso comenzó a mejorar. Durmió durante mucho tiempo, comenzó a beber y a comer lentamente.

Cuando mejoró más, se alejaron de ese pueblo.

Sam veía pasar el paisaje tranquilamente, pensativo pero en paz, al menos por una vez. Se dirigían hacia otro pueblo y a otra cacería, luego de varias semanas de convalecencia. Descansado, Sam estaba listo para la acción. Él sabía que Dean y su padre también lo estaban aunque no habían dicho nada hasta que él estuvo perfectamente bien.

Sam miró a su familia, que estaba sentada en el asiento delantero del Impala, sus pensamientos se movían a la velocidad de la luz. Dean había estado muy preocupado durante toda su convalecencia y durante su enfermedad y Sam se había sentido contenido con su hermano haciendo de enfermero de un modo muy tierno.

A pesar de lo que decía, Dean era muy cuidadoso y cariñoso con él. Y Sam sabía que el mensaje que tan desesperadamente había tratado de enviar, había llegado.

-"Vas a cuidarme, Dean. Y yo voy a cuidarte. Somos un equipo. La protección es una flecha de dos puntas"-pensó observándolo.

Dean miró a su hermano, sintiendo los ojos de Sam sobre él.

-¿Estás bien, Sammy?

Sam sonrió, conmovido aún y asintió.

-Si, Dean. Estoy bien.

-**Finalmente hemos llegado a otro momento súper tierno de estos hermosos hermanos.**

**Por mi parte me retiro a descansar con un dulce sentimiento en el corazón y una esperanza intensa de que de ahora en más, al recuperar a Sam (hablo de la sexta temporada, xd) todas podamos disfrutar de un renacimiento en esa relación que nunca debió interrumpirse**.

**Saludos a todas y gracias por leer! Muy pronto Visiones 4, no se la pierdan!**


End file.
